The Voice of the Philippines Wiki:Rules and Guidelines
These are the rules and guidelines of The Voice of the Philippines Wiki. We highly recommend you to read these rules and guidelines before editing for better understanding on what to do in this wiki. Notice If you have a contribution that was deleted and you do not know why it was deleted, we would recommend you to ask an admin first on why it was deleted because re-adding a contribution that was deleted may be deleted again and can result you to a block. Articles When creating articles, the article should be related to The Voice of the Philippines. Any article that is not related to the show, including other versions of The Voice franchise, will be deleted. Re-adding those articles without a valid reason will result to a one-week block. Please do not add any fan fiction articles in this wiki. Renaming articles When renaming articles, please add a valid reason on why you renamed the article. Articles that were renamed without a valid reason will be renamed back to its previous title. Images When uploading images, please make sure that you added the correct license, especially if you got the image online. Also, please be cautious when adding copyrighted images. If the original owner of an image that was uploaded in this wiki does not want the image to be used in this wiki, the image will be deleted due to copyright. Please do not upload images with bad quality. Fan art images Please do not add fan art images to articles. Fan art images are allowed in this wiki, but should only be posted in your user page. However, fan art images that involve hatred are not allowed and if posted will be deleted. Filenames When uploading images, please add a filename that makes sense. We do not recommend you to add gibberish filenames. Filenames with numbers (e.g. File:135032.jpg) must have at least ten numbers. Filenames with more than ten numbers are considered gibberish filenames and will be renamed. Categories When adding categories to articles, please just add the subcategory that best describes the article. Do not add any other categories that contains the subcategory. For example, if the article relates to a season 1 contestant, add the "Season 1 contestants" category, but do not anymore add the "Contestants" category, since it is redundant. Editing If you are adding new information on an article, we recommend you to add a source on where you got the information, especially if the information is trivial. Any trivial information that is unsourced may be deleted. When linking articles, please only link texts that have articles, which will form as an orange text. Do not link to texts that have no articles, which will form as a red text. Vandalism Vandalism, such as gibberish content and false information, is not allowed in this wiki. If you vandalize an article, you will receive only one warning then you will be blocked if you ignore the warning and vandalize again. User page You may use your user page at your own will, but there are however a few exceptions: *We highly recommend you to not post any identification, including your full name, your e-mail, and your phone number. *You are not allowed to post any hatred about a user (also includes users from other wikis) or any person related to The Voice of the Philippines. *You are not allowed to post profanity in your user page. *You are not allowed to edit anyone else's user page without their permission unless it is vandalism, hatred, or contains a red link. User talk pages User talk pages are used for messages from, and discussion with, other users mainly about improving on the wiki. It can also be used for sending an alert to users that they are in danger of being blocked. It should not be used for sending hatred, profanity, or fake messages. Doing so will result to a two-week block. If you have any questions, feel free to ask us in the talk page. Category:Policy Category:Site administration